


Танец огня

by Hrenougolnik, Virag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virag/pseuds/Virag
Summary: Навеяно заявкой про Брока – танцора балета.





	Танец огня

Стив Роджерс с детства любил проявление стихий. Его завораживал сильный ветер, что мог гнать домой людей. Он любовался кружащими снежинками и жалел, что здоровье не позволяет ловить их языком. Он с удовольствием искал знаки и фигуры в пламени костра.

А ещё Стивен Роджерс очень любил общаться и наблюдать за людьми, в которых была сильна стихийная составляющая. Сначала в его жизни был только один такой человек – Баки. Ветер в человеческом обличье! Сколько он карандашей извёл, пытаясь запечатлеть на бумаге присущую Барнсу головокружительную лёгкость. Потом моделями для Стива становились: Пэгги, с её неукротимой изменчивостью и постоянством воды, Говард, с его шальным электричеством, Дум-Дум, с его увесистой настойчивостью камня.

Но почему-то ему так ни разу и не встретился человек, в котором бы жило пламя. Когда-то, когда его упрекнули в холодности и равнодушии к прекрасному полу, он сказал честно: «Мне нужен рядом человек, для которого я смогу гореть. И кто будет гореть со мной»…

С тех пор он оглядывался в поисках того или той, кто сможет его зажечь. Но как-то не находилось нужного, как сказали бы химики, «катализатора». Стив уже думал, что так и не встретит никого с «пламенем в глазах». Но вот однажды…

Его познакомили с командиром его отряда огневой поддержки «Страйк» – Броком Рамлоу. Кэп глянул в янтарные глаза и пропал. Во взгляде этих жёлто-карих глаз бушевало Пламя… Сильное… Жаркое… Неистовое…

После разморозки Стив периодически мёрз. Словно не мог до конца согреться после разморозки. Поэтому знакомство с человеческим воплощением огня стало для него подарком ещё и в плане лечения психологических травм.

Роджерс потянулся к злоязыкой заразе. Он был готов к отказу. Но Брок откликнулся на его попытки стать ближе. Стив не собирался торопиться, но и сдаваться больше не собирался. Не после того, как отогрелся сердцем рядом с Рамлоу.

Сильнейшим испытанием для их дружбы стала история с «Гидрой». Но Стив оценил откровенность Брока и поверил его объяснениям. И ещё одним подарком за его терпение стало возвращение Баки. И пусть на месте тёплого майского ветра в глазах Барнса теперь часто бушевала зимняя метель, Роджерсу было глубоко начхать. Его лучший друг вернулся к нему! И это было здорово!

И теперь, когда в его жизни всё относительно устаканилось, Стив решил, что пора зондировать почву на предмет перехода к более близким отношениям.

Всё шло по плану. И всё бы ничего, если бы Брок не повадился периодически исчезать. Причём вёл себя он достаточно странно. После своих загадочных вояжей он лучился умиротворением, как буддист после недели медитаций. И ничего, зараза, не рассказывал!

Но старый опыт не исчезает без следа. Поэтому, когда Брок, в очередной раз, решил исчезнуть, Стив включил «режим охотничьего пса».

Ответ на вопрос «Где же пропадает Брок?» оказался шокирующим.

Как оказалось, мистер Рамлоу участвовал в постановке любительского балетного спектакля. Точнее, это был сборный концерт сольных танцевальных номеров, которые назывались вариациями.

Стиву стало очень интересно. Поэтому он решил не приставать с вопросами к самому Броку, а, уточнив дату премьеры, тихо и незаметно исчез.

И вот наступил день премьеры. Стив тихо радовался, что очередной пиздец не испортил давно предвкушаемое зрелище. Всё-таки эта зараза, Рамлоу которая, был охренительно горяч и в простой форме, и в тактическом костюме. Но теперь Кэпу хотелось увидеть почти своего Брока в балетном костюме. От одних фантазий на эту тему вскипала кровь.

И Брок, похоже, что-то чуял. Дураком он не был. И явно понимал, что Стив не просто так вертится вокруг. Но ему, кажется, доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за маневрами Роджерса вокруг его язвительной персоны. Что-то надвигалось…

Брок и Стив обменивались пламенными взглядами на миссиях. Случайное касание руки или плеча порой воспринималось как ожог, настолько острыми были ощущения. Между ними искрило так, как будто они шаровыми молниями в пинг-понг играли. Уже весь Страйк втихомолку начал делать ставки, когда же они сорвутся и накинутся друг на друга. А Рамлоу и Роджерс наслаждались своей игрой. Это был как будто танец… Жаркий… Страстный… Полный предвкушения… Стив горел и видел отклик своего пламени в этих глазах цвета жёлтого сапфира…

День долгожданной премьеры был немного пасмурным. Брок выбил себе выходной. Он отключил телефон, видимо, чтоб не доставали по мелочам. Но ведь Стиву и не нужен телефон, чтоб найти своё янтарноглазое наваждение. Он прекрасно знал, где Брок появится.

Стив занял место в небольшом зрительном зале. Помещение было забито до отказа. Зрители с интересом воспринимали номера, в перерывах обсуждая увиденное. Были представлены различные стили – от классического танца до современной хореографии. Причём имена исполнителей никто не объявлял. На афише было написано, что так зрители смогут оценить именно качество исполнения, а не самого танцора.

Но Роджерса все эти детали интересовали мало. Он ждал выступления своего «катализатора». И вот, наконец:

Вариация Солора. Балет «Баядерка».

И на сцену вышел Брок. Стив тяжело сглотнул. Белые штаны псевдовосточного вида с узорчатым поясом обтекали смуглые ноги. Белая с золотой вышивкой жилетка смотрелась на нём так же шикарно, как и тактический костюм. Но как же тяжело было видеть этот сносящий голову гиперсексуальный образ и держать себя в руках хотя бы до окончания выступления!

Зазвучала музыка, и Брок полетел над сценой.

Все говорят, что выделить кого-то из толпы зрителей во время выступления невозможно. Это действительно так. Но данный факт отнюдь не помешал командиру Рамлоу почуять знакомый взгляд на себе до того, как зазвучали первые аккорды. Мимолётный взгляд на зрителей ничего не дал. Но Стив понял, что Брок его почуял, и расплылся в улыбке. Вот оно! Ещё одно доказательство того, что они с Броком – две спички из одного коробка!

Само выступление Рамлоу стало для Стива тяжелейшим испытанием воли. Изогнутая в движении смуглая рука… И Стив жадно облизывает взглядом напрягшийся бицепс… Вздёрнутый рывком подбородок… И во рту Кэпа пересыхает от желания оставить засос на крепкой шее… Разведённые в длинном прыжке ноги… И Роджерсу приходится вцепиться в подлокотники кресла, чтобы не дать волю рукам, которые аж чесались от желания ухватить эти ноги и…

Музыка смолкла, раздались аплодисменты. Рамлоу откланялся и ушёл переодеваться. Стив вышел из зала и решил дождаться Брока снаружи.

Спустя несколько минут у выхода:

– Брок, – окликнул командира отряда «Страйк» знакомый голос.

Рамлоу обернулся и ухмыльнулся. Всё-таки он был прав, и там, в зале, Роджерс действительно был. Горячий язык облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы…

Стив залип на эти губы, а потом поднял взгляд – и все сомнения сразу испарились. В глазах Брока Рамлоу горело то самое Пламя, о котором он мечтал!

И Стив шагнул вперёд…


End file.
